the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Knight
Simon Gray is an ex-milatary man who took part in Opertion Restore Hope, Infinate Reach, and the war in Afgansthan. His term of service finished, he's returned to New York and was offered a very genrous postion as Abstergo's New Head of Security. Personality and Decorations Simon Gray is methodical, and deternimed. He is very driven, and single minded when compleating a mission almoust to a fault. He cares very little for other people, and this can cause him to appear cold and abrasive. He has a record for getting the job done no matter what, even if that means sacficing life in the process. On a mission in Afghanstan he was able to secure the mission paremeters of infiltrating the terroisit headquarters and gaining signifcant intel on the wherabouts of Osama Bin Laden. But, in the process he caused two of his own men to be killed, through his rash actions. Simon has his own way of compleating objectives, and he cares very little of the consequenses during the atcual mission. This has caused some to view him with ill repute, but he cares little for their views. He recevied the Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Medal of Honor, and the Silver Star. Skills Simon is an excellent marskman, able to shoot a target half an inch in diameter from over 1.5 miles away. He is skilled with snipers, machine guns, and pistols. He has over 15 years of defensive combat training, in MMA and boxing. He has the streagth and build of a man of his age who engages in regular intensive exercise. Biography Simon's real name is Richard. He was raised as an Assassin, and trained in their ways. During a mission he took part in with two other assassins Jose, and Sara he was captured by Templars. He underwent a series of mind altering experiments, to become the Templar Agent known as Simon Gray. During the experiments his entire existence as Simon was manufactured. He was quite conflicted when he learned the truth about his past, when a Templar secessionist movement known as the Vienna Rite showed him his true past. At first he felt betrayed by the templars, but then he began to understand that they gave him a second chance. Where his friend and Mentor Jose left him to die. He swore that he would find and root out the assassin cell that followed Jose. His work took him to New York, with a new information handler Jay Case. Agent Case from the Netherlands directed the information handling of Simon's actions. Together they tracked down a drug lord in New York's Dutch neighborhood by the name of Austen Strafford. Simon discovered an assassin plot to sell high quality meth, and cocaine. The money made from the drug op was sent to a arms dealer and mob boss known as The King. The King worked out of Richmond, VA. He was an arms dealer who sent weapons to the assassins, and was in contact with a young assassin working out of the University of Mamie. Alisha was a young assassin who came into contact with Jose, who used her as a way to gain access to any secret artifacts that the university discovered. She was consumed with her research when Simon found her. She had kidnapped her teacher, and planned to kill Simon, herself, her teacher and a number of other assassins with a device she found. But the power proved to strong for her. And she burned from the inside out as she touched the device. The piece of eden was destroyed as she died, alas Simon could not save the teacher. Agent Case had uncovered the next steps of the plan, and informed that Simon needed to travel to Dallas, TX. There Sara the assassin he knew so long ago worked for a small private tech company. On his way to Dallas, Simon was attacked by an assassin recruit named Sev. He proved stronger being able to escape from her, and has not seen her since. Category:Templars Category:Templar Order